brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
2013
Events * A new Star Wars web-series, known as The Yoda Chronicles, was released on the internet (LEGO.com) and as a three-part trilogy at Cartoon Network on May 29th. * The Legends of Chima TV Show debuted on Cartoon Network on January 16. * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out was released on DVD on March 26th. * The LEGO Group celebrates the 35th Anniversary of the minifigure and the 55th anniversary of the stud and tube Brick. * LEGOLAND Hotel (California) opens. * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite was released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Digital Download. * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes was released in October for PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PS Vita, 3DS, and DS. PS4 and Xbox One versions are to be released in November. * The 5th LEGO World exhibition was held in Copenhagen, Denmark from February 14th to the 17th. * LEGO City Undercover was released on March 18th in the US and on the 28th in Europe. * LEGO Legends of Chima Online, the first LEGO MMO since LEGO Universe, is released. * The theme Legend of Chima is introduced and continued on. * It is the 81st anniversary of LEGO. * Superman's 75th anniversary is celebrated by LEGO. * Ninjago was originally planned the be discontinued, but was confirmed to return for 2014 and beyond on the LEGO Message Boards. * LEGO Batman 2:DC Super Heroes was released for Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PC, PS3, Nintendo Wii, PS Vita, Nintendo Wii U, and Xbox 360. * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey was released for Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, and Nintendo DS. * The factory at Kløvermarken is abandoned after less than a year. Themes introduced or discontinued Introduced * Legends of Chima * Mickey Mouse & Friends * The Lone Ranger * Galaxy Squad (released in some stores in late 2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (released in some stores in late 2012) * Friends collectable animals series was released, a subtheme of Friends. * Castle * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Planes Discontinued * Cars * Dino * Monster Fighters * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Ultrabuild sub-theme of Super Heroes * Ninjago was originally planned to be discontinued and replaced by LEGO Chima, but return in next year and beyond due to popular demand. Other * The LEGO Group started changing from 4-digit set numbers to 5-digit set numbers. * The LEGO Group announced that they will start using smaller set boxes. Sets Introduced Architecture Bricks and More Castle City Creator DC Comics Disney Princess DUPLO Friends Galaxy Squad LEGO Games Hero Factory Jake and the Never Land Pirates Legends of Chima The Lone Ranger The Lord of the Rings Marvel Mickey Mouse & Friends Minifigures Modular Buildings Ninjago Planes Seasonal Star Wars Master Builder Academy TECHNIC Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Hobbit Other 2013 releases References * Brickset Castle 2013 * Brickset Hero Factory 2013 * Hothbricks * Brick Set * Smashing Bricks * LEGO Shop @ Home Category:Years Category:2013